Como conversar com quem você ama
thumb|left|400pxRoger e Peggy Dudley Ele: Onde está a minha camisa azul? Ela: Não tive tempo de passá-la. Foi um dia muito atarefado. Ele: O que quer dizer com não ter tido tempo? Você esteve em casa o dia todo! Ela: Olhe, Buster, estive muito atarefada. Tive serviço suficiente para me manter ocupada. Ele: Fazendo o quê? Estive fora o dia todo trabalhando para colocar o pão na mesa, ao passo que você fica em casa assistindo novelas. Ela: Você está louco! Não faz a menor idéia do que seja trabalhar em casa: cozinhar, limpar, lavar, passar, cuidar das crianças! Ele: Isso é conversa fiada! Você tem a vida mais fácil do que qualquer pessoa que conheço. Você precisa descobrir o que é realmente trabalho. Ela: Ó, e você conhece, suponho. Você se assenta em seu belo escritório o dia todo, apenas para levar seus clientes a almoços e jogar golfe com o chefe. Depois vem para casa à noite, exige comida na mesa e quer assistir a TV enquanto arrumo a cozinha. Você é impossível! Um dos problemas principais no relacionamento é a falta de comunicação. Comunicar-se significa expressar pensamentos e sentimentos de modo que o receptor compreenda o que você diz. Pois bem, segundo essa definição o casal acima está certamente se comunicando, mas não de modo a melhorar seu relacionamento. Como podemos comunicar-nos de maneira a promover relacionamentos significativos? Como conversar com quem amamos? Na busca de respostas, muitas de nossas ilustrações são extraídas do casamento — talvez a área mais crucial do relacionamento. Contudo, as dicas que vamos discutir são boas para qualquer relacionamento no qual duas pessoas se querem bem. Podemos aplicá-las a pais e filhos, cônjuges, namorados, noivos, companheiros de quarto, colegas de trabalho, membros da mesma igreja e amigos íntimos. Todo o mundo tem alguém de quem gosta. Assim todos precisam saber como falar de modo a melhorar o relacionamento. Eis 10 dicas sobre como conversar com quem você ama.1 1. Esteja atento aos pensamentos e sentimentos. “Sabeis isto, meus amados irmãos; todo o homem seja pronto para ouvir, tardio para falar, tardio para se irar”. (Tiago 1:19.) Se quisermos produzir relacionamentos carinhosos, precisamos tornar-nos bons ouvintes antes mesmo de pensar em como falar. A comunicação afetuosa envolve compreensão entre duas mentes e dois corações. Precisamos saber o que a outra pessoa está pensando ou sentindo, a fim de responder de um jeito que promova o bom relacionamento. Ouvir é uma arte que não herdamos naturalmente; ela precisa ser cultivada. Primeiramente, não interrompa a outra pessoa até que ela acabe de falar. Quando estamos ouvindo, somos tentados a pensar em respostas e contestações. Por isso achamos que podemos interromper para defender nosso ponto de vista. Essa atitude transmite a mensagem: “Preocupo-me mais com o que estou pensando do que com o que você está dizendo”. Em segundo lugar, preste toda a atenção ao que o ser amado está dizendo. Isso é mais complexo do que parece, porque é muito fácil distrair-se e deixar a mente vagar sobre outras coisas. Ruth Graham, a esposa do famoso evangelista Billy Graham, ilustra esse ponto com uma experiência particular: “Meu marido está freqüentemente preocupado. Ele tem muito com que se preocupar. Certa vez, estávamos esperando visitas para o jantar, e eu perguntei o que ele gostaria de ter no cardápio. “‘Hum, hum’”, ele resmungou. Eu sabia que ele estava ali em corpo, mas mentalmente ausente, e decidi divertir- me um pouco. “‘Pensei que poderíamos começar com uma sopa de girinos’”, sugeri. “‘Hum, hum’”. “‘E teremos aquela bela erva venenosa que cresce na gruta como deliciosa salad.’”. “‘Hum, hum’”. “‘Como prato principal, eu poderia tentar assar algumas ratazanas que temos visto ultimamente rondando o defumadouro, e servi-las com capimsanguinário fervido e alpiste assado.’ “‘Hum,hum’”. “‘E de sobremesa, poderíamos ter um suflê de lama e ...’ Minha voz foi diminuindo á medida que seus olhos começaram a me focalizar. “‘O que você disse sobre as ratazanas?’, perguntou ele”.2 Ouvir com atenção é muito cansativo, mas reserve algum tempo para se concentrar nas mensagens de seu cônjuge. Em terceiro lugar, aceite os pensamentos e sentimentos do ente querido como genuínos e não tente contestá- los ou desviar o assunto. Afirmações como: “Você não deveria se sentir desse modo”, ou “Nunca diga isso”, ou ainda, “Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que ouvi”, rompem a conversação e o relacionamento. Por exemplo, Bobby toma um sorvo de sopa no jantar e se queixa: “Isto tem um gosto horrível!” A mãe será tentada a dizer: “Não, não tem gosto horrível; está deliciosa!” Mas gosto é uma questão pessoal. Se ele não gosta da sopa, nenhuma evidência objetiva o convencerá. Bobby ouve da mãe: “Não estou interessada em sua opinião”. Naturalmente, isso não significa que devemos concordar com tudo o que ouvimos. Afinal, temos nossos próprios gostos. Mas podemos aceitar os julgamentos e sentimentos de outrem como representativos de seus pensamentos e emoções. A mãe seria mais sábia se dissesse: “Sinto que você não goste da sopa. Pessoalmente eu a aprecio, mas você provavelmente poderá achar outros pratos dos quais gostará mais”. Por fim, procure aperceber-se do significado da mensagem que está recebendo. Como as palavras significam coisas diferentes para diferentes pessoas, é fácil haver confusão de significados ao elas passarem de uma pessoa para outra. Podemos testar nossa compreensão parafraseando. “Você está frustrado e zangado porque o chefe o culpou injustamente pelo erro”. “Você receia que isso ameace nosso relacionamento se der a idéia de que estou dedicando muita atenção à Sue”. Então a pessoa que fala tem a oportunidade de confirmar se o interlocutor recebeu a mensagem desejada ou corrigir qualquer mal-entendido. 2. Seja tardio em falar. Pense cuidadosamente sobre o assunto. Fale de modo que a pessoa possa entender o que você diz. Ouvir atentamente ajudará na formulação da melhor resposta. Contribuirá para prevenir a tendência de dizer o que vem à mente sem reflexão sobre o assunto. Uma maneira segura de conseguir o apoio do ouvinte é assumir a responsabilidade pelos sentimentos expressos. Isso pode ser conseguido pelo uso de mensagens com ênfase no “eu”, como: (1) A feitura de uma descrição sem nuances condenatórias acerca do que foi dito ou feito, e que está causando o problema; (2) a partilha dos sentimentos que você está vivenciando no momento; e (3) explicando porque esta conduta lhe causa um problema. Por exemplo, se estou me sentindo frustrado porque alguém está atrazado em honrar um compromisso, eu poderia responder de dois modos diferentes. Poderia dizer: “Você me deixou tão nervoso por chegar tarde outra vez. Porque não é você mais considerado de outros?” Ou eu poderia dizer: “Estoud frustrado porque realmente me aborrece estr atrazado para um encontro e sinto que causei incoveniência à epssoa que deveriamos ver. Pode me ajudar a fazer um ajuste?” Realmente, ninguém pode nos fazer experimentar raiva ou qualquer outra emoção. Somos responsáveis pelas emoções que temos. 3. Não transforme pontos secundários em pontos importantes. Ninguém é perfeito. A pessoa amada provavelmente tem hábitos que você acha desagradáveis. Algumas pessoas tendem a dimensioná-los para caracterizar todo o relacionamento, usando descuidadamente palavras como sempre e nunca. “Você está sempre atrasado”. “Você nunca me trata com respeito”. Essas são expressões extremadas e que não expressam a verdade. Edith Shaeffer disse certa vez: “Se você exige perfeição ou nada, conseguirá nada”. Relacionamentos importantes precisam ser baseados em comunicação honesta. Portanto, não devemos exagerar as faltas dos outros, mas sempre dizer a verdade. Notem, porém: A verdade deve ser dita com amor. “O amor....não se irrita, não suspeita mal”. (I Coríntios 13:5.) Ser totalmente honesto e ainda completamente bondoso é o segredo da verdadeira comunicação. 4. Não frustre o ser amado com o tratamento do silêncio. Uma pessoa pode optar pelo silêncio por diferentes razões. Alguém pode querer punir a outrem, esperando que o problema desapareça se for ignorado. Pode achar que o silêncio vale ouro, porque com o tempo o problema se resolve por si mesmo, ou sentir que ficar calado fará alguma diferença. Nenhuma das razões acima funciona — simplesmente erguem muros e barram a comunicação. É importante explicar por que você hesita em falar no momento e usar as três sugestões sobre o uso de mensagens com ênfase no “eu”, conforme a dica 2. Isso pode resultar na melhora de compreensão e resolver as questões de modo a prevenir seu ressurgimento. 5. Aprenda a discordar sem brigar. “Toda a amargura, e cólera, e ira, e gritaria, e blasfêmia sejam tiradas dentre vós, bem como toda a malícia”. (Efésios 4:31.) Duas pessoas nem sempre concordam em tudo. Mas quando você discorda da pessoa a quem ama, é possível fazê-lo de maneira calma e respeitosa, concentrando-se sobre o problema e evitando ataques. O amor não é um sentimento tépido e indistinto, embora certos sentimentos possam resultar do amor. O amor é a decisão de se preocupar com a outra pessoa e promover seu bem-estar. Há quase um século, o notável psiquiatra, Harry Stack Sullivan, definiu assim o amor: “Quando a satisfação ou a segurança de outra pessoa se torna significativa tanto quanto a nossa própria, então existe um estado de amor”. Nem sempre sentimos amor, mas podemos tomar a decisão de agir de modo afetuoso. No livro No Longer Strangers, Bruce Larson refere a conversa que teve com um amigo: “Naquela manhã, quando perguntei a meu amigo como estava se sentindo, ele me respondeu: Terrível! Tive uma briga com minha esposa ontem à noite e fomos para a cama sem falarmos um com o outro... Mas esta manhã ela me deu um beijo e disse: ‘Querido, eu o amo.’” “O que você disse?”, perguntei ansiosamente. “Eu disse: ‘Bem, eu não a amo, não amo a mim mesmo e não amo a Deus. Não posso me lembrar de ninguém que eu ame. Mas vou lhe dizer isto: Vou orar esta manhã e creio que num futuro próximo, Deus me endireitará porque Ele me ama. Ele me habilitará a amar de novo. E quando o fizer, prometo que você será a primeira na lista!’”3 Note que, a despeito das palavras negativas, esse homem realmente amava a sua esposa. Com efeito, ele estava dizendo que a queria bem, embora não sentisse amor. Às vezes não sentimos vontade de amar. Às vezes nosso relacionamento parece frio. Às vezes temos raiva um do outro. É então que o verdadeiro amor se ergue acima do nível emocional e demonstra ao outro que o amamos. 6. Não responda quando estiver zangado. “A resposta branda desvia o furor, mas a palavra dura suscita a ira”. (Provérbios 15:1.) “Irai-vos e não pequeis; não se ponha o sol sobre a vossa ira”. (Efésios 4:26.) Edgar N. Jackson, no livro The Many Faces of Grief, apresenta estes quatro “As” para lidar com a ira. Fizemos uma adaptação para conformá-los a este modelo: 1. Admita-o (isto é algo freqüentemente difícil de fazer). Precisamos assumir a responsabilidade por nossas emoções. 2. Analise-o objetivamente. Pergunte- se por que está tão contrariado. Por que essa explosão emocional? Ela faz sentido? 3. Aja de maneira inteligente e saudável, andando, rachando lenha, jogando golfe, arrumando o armário ou adiando seus sentimentos, de modo que seu nível de adrenalina seja reduzido ao normal. 4. Abandone-a depois de reconhecer que a ira não compensa seu custo em estresse e relações prejudicadas. Não podemos mudar o que já aconteceu, mas podemos escolher como reagir a isso. 7. Confesse e peça perdão. Quando duas pessoas estão intimamente ligadas, inevitavelmente já se ofenderam muitas vezes. Quando você sabe que está errado, admita-o e peça perdão. Mesmo que julgue não ser o culpado, expresse tristeza por seu relacionamento ter sido prejudicado e ofereça- se para fazer o que for para reparar o dano. “Confessai vossas culpas uns aos outros, e orai uns pelos outros, para que sareis”. (Tiago 5:16.) É isso que as pessoas que se querem bem precisam fazer para manter forte e terno o relacionamento. E quando alguém que você ama fazlhe confissão e pede perdão, perdoe-o de coração. Não espere até se sentir disposto. Toda vez que perdoar alguém, esqueça a ofensa e não volte à carga. Recapitular ofensas passadas impede que o relacionamento cresça. 8. Não censure. “Melhor é morar num canto do eirado, do que com a mulher rixosa numa casa ampla”. (Provérbios 25:24.) Se você já fez críticas alguma vez, provavelmente descobriu que a outra pessoa se torna mais defensiva em relação a elas. As pessoas não mudam porque alguém quer que elas mudem. Elas o fazem quando possuem motivação interior. Cecil Osborne acha que “não podemos modificar outras pessoas nem por ação direta e franca, nem mediante manipulação”. 4 “Na relação de casados, em vez de esperar que nossas necessidades sejam satisfeitas, precisamos procurar satisfazer as necessidades do cônjuge”.5 Se houver necessidade de mudança, uma das opções é sentar-se com a outra pessoa e de modo afetuoso (usando os três passos da dica 2 sobre como usar mensagens enfatizando o “eu”) pedir ajuda e sugestões sobre como conseguir a mudança de atitude. Se for uma situação familiar, o tempo da reunião em família é o momento ideal para esse tipo de discussão. 9. Procure o lado positivo. Talvez certos comportamentos da pessoa amada ou seus traços de caráter o irritem. A tendência natural é criticála. É fácil culpar o outro por situações insatisfatórias. Mas isso simplesmente não funciona. Tendemos a pensar que se apontarmos as faltas do outro, ele ficará agradecido pela ajuda e procurará se reformar. Com efeito, a pessoa sempre buscará se defender. Uma relação nunca é favorecida pela imputação de culpa ao companheiro. Ao contrário, as pessoas crescem quando são elogiadas por aquilo que estão fazendo direito. Descubra os pontos de caráter mais fortes no ente querido e enfatize-os. Os relacionamentos crescem quando dizemos a nossos cônjuges, filhos ou a quem quer que seja, que os amamos e que eles são valiosos para nós. Quando eles reconhecem que são importantes, portam-se de maneira importante. Ellen White comenta como Jesus buscava o lado positivo das pessoas. “Em cada ser humano Ele divisa infinitas possibilidades. Via os homens como poderiam ser, transfigurados por Sua graça... Olhando para eles com esperança, inspirava-lhes confiança. Encontrando-os com confiança, inspirava-lhes confiança... Em Sua presença as almas desprezadas e caídas compreendiam que ainda eram homens, e anelavam mostrar-se dignos de Seu olhar. Em muitos corações que pareciam mortos para as coisas santas, despertavam-se novos impulsos. A muito desesperançado abriu-se a possibilidade de uma nova vida”.6 10. Reconheça que a pessoa amada tem o direito de ser diferente de você. Deus aprecia a diversidade. Nós a vemos em toda a criação. Não há duas pessoas ou flocos de neve que sejam iguais. Não é preciso que os outros sejam como nós, embora sejamos um (como marido e mulher ou como família), contudo, cada um de nós é único e distinto. Se apreciarmos essas diferenças, poderemos ampliar nossa experiência e aprender como crescer. Onde a diversidade é respeitada e a singularidade afirmada, o amor floresce. Recapitule essas dez dicas e assinale uma ou mais nas quais você gostaria de melhorar. Com o auxílio de Deus, faça um esforço decidido para desenvolver maneiras novas e mais perfeitas de se comunicar com as pessoas que lhe são importantes. Os psicólogos dizem que leva trinta dias para criar um novo hábito. Imagine só — dentro de um mês novos hábitos podem ser estabelecidos e os antigos morrerão por falta de uso. Roger L. Dudley (Ed.D. pela Andrews University), é professor emérito de Ministé- rio de Igreja no Seminário Teológico da Andrews University, e Margaret Peggy Dudley (Ph.D.) é conselheira profissional licenciada. Estão casados há 50 anos. Seu segundo livro sobre casamento, Intimate Glimpse: 29 Couples Share the Secrets of Happy Marriage, está programado para publicação pela Review and Herald em 2003. Notas e referências 1. As 10 dicas dadas neste artigo foram adaptadas do livro Communication:The Key to Your Marriage, de H. Norman Wright (Glendale, Calif.: Regal, 1974), pp. 188, 189, mas o material, em sua maior parte, é nosso. 2. Ruth Graham, It’s My Turn (Old Tappan, N.J.: Fleming H. Revell, 1982), p. 67. 3. Bruce Larson, No Longer Strangers (Dallas; Word Books, 1971), p. 67. 4. Cecil Osborne, Understanding Your Mate (Grand Rapids, Mich.: Zondervan, 1970), p. 109. 5. Idem, p. 141. 6. Ellen G. White, Educação (Santo André, S. Paulo: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, terceira edição), p. 80.